


Twisted In Notts

by MidnightChardonnay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Jealousy, M/M, Obsession, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 03:42:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12225033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightChardonnay/pseuds/MidnightChardonnay
Summary: Theo had always loved him, but their future is threatened by a filthy blood traitor and a day no one will ever forget.





	Twisted In Notts

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SingMeARareOSComp](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SingMeARareOSComp) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Don’t Let Me Down, by The Chainsmokers
> 
> "I need you, I need you, I need you right now Yeah, I need you right now."

Relationships:

**Theo/Draco, Draco/Ginny**

Summary:  
Theo had always loved him, but their future is threatened by a filthy blood traitor and a day no one will ever forget. Dark!Theo, Obsession, Death.

Notes:  
This piece is part of the Sing Me A Rare OS Competition Autumn 2017. I had a choice of song and one character which are Don't Let Me Down by The Chainsmokers and Theo. The Admins of the group then randomly chose the other character or characters. All character, spells, magical equipment and locations from the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling.

Winner - Best Unhappily Ever After, Runner Up - Best Thriller, Runner Up - The One That Never Leaves You

**I'd like to thank LuceFray27 for being an amazing Beta and the bestest best friend and also Mahawna for being the best Alpha cheerleader.**

**_____________________________________________________**

 

**Twisted in Notts**

 

One night. Theo had been dreaming of that one night for years, and it had finally happened. Nails biting, teeth scraping, hearts pounding. Sighs, sweat, skin on skin… One night, and it was over.

It had been so perfect. He had been suppressing those feelings since they were mere boys, running the halls of the manor together. Growing up, Theo had watched as the object of his affection had slept his way through every slag at school, always searching for love, but getting pushed aside for someone else each time, just waiting for the day when he'd have the chance to show him— _prove_  to him—how good they could be together. And they were so, so good.

He dropped his hand to his hardening cock, gripping it tightly, stroking from base to tip, twisting gently around the head, and slowly returning down his full length. His heart was racing as glimpses of precious memories from that night flickered through his mind like an old Muggle film reel, pumping his fisted erection faster and harder with each remembered sigh and thrust.

Theo shouted his love's name into the quiet night as he crashed over the edge of his own climax, knowing that no matter how loudly he screamed, no one would hear him. Heartbroken and alone, Theo buried his face in his hands and wept.

 

__

 

That  _bitch!_  How  _dare_  she put her hands on him. The filthy Gryffindor cunt with her hand-me-down robes, who did she think she was? She was  _nothing!_ Thoroughly horrified with his mate's choice in women as of late, Theo stewed quietly from across the crowded restaurant.

Draco Malfoy had pulled his fair share of witches into his bed, but this one appeared to have a different effect on the blond wizard. It was obvious that she meant something more to his friend than the others ever had.

Theo did not like it, not one bit. A short lived fling, a one night stand? Those Theo could live with, knowing the slag would be gone the next morning, and he'd have a chance to comfort Draco when he would inevitably need him. He would be there with open arms, willing to push himself into Draco's heart and mind, burrowing in a little further in whatever ways he could.

But this—there was something different in the way Draco looked at her—a slight, peculiar smile hanging on his lips. He'd just stared at her through most of their meal, seeming completely smitten with the youngest Weasley bitch. He'd even shared a bite of his food with her! Draco Malfoy  _never_ shared his food with anyone. Disgusting.

Theo had stayed seated, watching the entire date as it unfolded. When the couple had finally gotten up to leave, after a full 4 courses  _and_ dessert, he'd followed them out, keeping a lengthy distance, so as keep himself from being discovered.

After dinner, they'd walked through the streets of London, hand in hand. Anyone else would have thought they were the perfect couple, but Theo knew better. No one knew Draco like he did, and only Theo knew all of his darkest secrets.

As a flash of memory invaded his mind, he slowed his pace and felt a rush of heat flow straight to his cock. His hand full of platinum hair, pulling that beautiful head back and to the side to give easier access to his sweet mouth, thrusting deep inside of him as Draco sighed his name…

_No!_ Focus. He couldn't let himself get distracted now. He had to keep up.

When he rounded the next corner, a hint of silver moonlight glinted off of a familiar head of platinum hair. He noticed they'd entered a park, but couldn't fathom why Draco was kneeling on the ground, the ginger witch looking down at him with a stunned expression.

A rush of panic shot through his body, every protective instinct flooding his senses. Blood pounding in his ears, he raced toward the couple, needing to be sure his best friend, the love of his life, was alright.

Mere meters away, he stopped short, nearly falling on his face. His friend was not kneeling, he was on  _one knee_. He ducked quickly behind a shrub just as all sound returned to his ears. He caught the words floating through the air:

"Ginevra Weasley, I've never loved anyone as I love you. Please, I beg you, will you marry me?"

His vision tunneled as Draco Malfoy slid a huge diamond onto the witch's left hand. He lifted her into a spinning kiss just as everything faded, and Theo's world went black.

 

__

 

He slammed the door, finally letting go a pained scream. Jealousy and hurt turned to anger, tumbling around in his body, searching for a release. He looked about the room, eyes searching for something, anything, to take his mind off of  _him_.

_Crashing, hit a wall._

His fist collided with brick sending debris and masonry grit flying as the rage burst from his body. He watched it fall, not yet connecting the new tingling sensation in his hand to the glittering dust floating to the floor. He watched, mesmerised, as a single drop of red liquid joined the dust at his feet. Confused, his gaze flickered to his now bloodied knuckles. Pain. Intense pain rushed to the forefront of his mind, finally piecing together what he'd done.

How had this happened? How could he do this? After everything they'd been through,  _why?! He_ had always been there.  _He_  was the one Draco had come to after every fling went sour.  _He_  was the one to dry the tears, whose bed Draco had fallen asleep in countless times. Theo would always wait until he was sure his friend had fallen into a deep sleep, then he'd wrap his arms around his best mate, and Draco would move closer, snuggling into Theo's warmth. Even in sleep, Draco knew they were meant to be together. The nights they'd lain together, Draco with his sleeping head on Theo's chest, or his back pressed against Theo's body…

_How could he?!_

Theo needed to talk to Draco, get him see the mistake he was about to make. Desperate to hold on to what they had together, Theo grabbed his cloak and ran out the door.

 

__

 

As Theo entered the room in a cloud of ash and green flame, he called out, his voice ringing through the manor.

_Stranded, reaching out…_

"Malfoy!" he called out, running through the familiar halls. He'd spent so much time here as a boy, hiding from his father, taking solace in his friendship with the Malfoy heir. He knew this place like the back of his hand.

"Goddamn it, Draco! Where th'fuck are you?!"

_I call your name but you're not around._

Running out of places to search, he realised that the mansion was empty. After all of his yelling, surely someone would have come after him otherwise.

He retraced his steps to Draco's childhood room. He opened the door slowly, half expecting his friend to be sitting on the bed waiting for him to come in.

He entered the empty chamber and went to the bed. After simply staring at it for a moment, he lay down, burying his face in the pillow. As tears started to burn in his eyes, he inhaled the still lingering scent of the other wizard. He could almost feel Draco there, telling him everything would be ok.

But it wasn't ok.  _He_  wasn't ok. He punched his fist into the softness.

"I need you, Draco!" he shouted into the silence. "I need you right now! Don't let me down! I need you." He choked back a sob, letting the tears flow freely.

"I need you, I just  _need you_. I think I'm losing my mind. Please! Don't let me down. Don't let me go." He once again pushed his face into Draco's pillow, sobbing, wishing he could go back in time and erase everything.

 

__

 

_Running out of time_

He watched in seething silence as his best friend announced to the Wizarding World his betrothal to the Weasley bitch. They were planning a very short engagement, eager to be married and start their lives together as Mr & Mrs Draco Weasley-Malfoy. How  _cute_  that he'd take her name as well. Theo wanted to puke. Or punch someone. Possibly both.

He knew this wasn't what Draco wanted. He knew in his heart that this was all for show. Still, he couldn't forget how the other man had looked at the red-headed, filthy blood-traitor, on the night he had proposed. Maybe… No, he couldn't really love her. He loved Theo.

Throwing back his still full glass of firewhisky, then slamming the empty tumbler back onto the bar top, he signaled the bartender for another.

His gaze returned to the happy couple. He caught Draco's eye, and was sure he saw the slightest hint of sorrow there. Hope fluttered in his belly. Draco broke eye contact after a moment, whispered something to his  _fiancee—_ ugh!—and started toward the bar where Theo was perched. Having a once again full glass, Theo tipped it back, emptying it again to steel his nerves. He couldn't cause a scene here. He had to pretend like nothing was wrong.

Draco approached, arms out for a hug from his best friend. As Theo embraced the man, he felt his nerves settle, and all felt right in the world, as it always did in Draco's arms. He was a little perturbed when his friend abruptly ended the hug, but knew it was only because of the crowd here. If they were alone, he knew that Draco would apologise for the hullabaloo, and they'd sit and talk together for hours, drinking by the fire. Maybe they'd even spend the night together, and Theo would get to hold Draco close. Yes, that was exactly what would happen. Theo immediately forgave his friend, knowing that keeping up appearances was what was expected of the Malfoy heir.

Draco stayed and chatted a moment, before being whisked off by someone wishing him congratulations, and of course, Draco couldn't say no. His mother was watching, for Salazar's sake. Off he went, and Theo was alone with his firewhisky once again.

 

__ 

 

_I really thought you were on my side._   _But now there's nobody by my side._

This was a disaster. How had he let this happen? The night of Draco's stag party, all of the men had gotten absolutely pissed, shared many laughs, and had a grand time. After everyone left, he'd helped his love get home safely.

When they'd arrived in Draco's room, both men stumbling around before finally collapsing on the bed next to each other in a fit of laughter. When they'd quieted, both just lying there, Theo grabbed his opportunity to tell Draco how he felt about the wedding the next day.

He'd started out by casually reminiscing about their childhood, working up to…  _that_  night. Draco sat quietly, just looking at Theo as he spoke. Theo saw everything in Draco's eyes that he'd dreamt of. A life together, full of love and laughter. When he ran out of words, Draco still silent, Theo took a chance, leaned in and kissed the man on the lips.

All hell broke loose. Draco shoved him away, wiping the back of his hand across his mouth, as if to rid himself of Theo's affections. He jumped up and started shouting at Theo, pushing and shoving him further away, backing him into the wall.

Theo whimpered softly; he didn't understand. Why was he doing this? Had he said something wrong? Did he come on too strong? He  _knew_  Draco loved him. He didn't have to say it out loud, he showed it in other ways.

" _Crazy!… I'm not gay, Theo!… getting married tomorrow… what were you thinking?!"_

Theo could only hear fragmented bits of what Draco was saying through the sobs wracking his body.

" _But that night… in your bed. You told me you loved me, always had."_

Draco stared at him, his eyes full of fire and… hatred? Draco had never looked at him like that before. It was terrifying. For the first time ever, doubt entered Theo's mind. Draco loved him… didn't he?

" _It never happened, Theo. It's all in your head. You made it up. Some crazy obsession… You were like a brother."_

And Theo ran. He ran from the room, through the maze of hallways, out the door. He ran, and cried, and ran some more. When he got to the front gates, he paused and looked back at the home he'd long dreamt of living in, growing old by Draco's side, happily in love. Through tears of despair, he watched his dreams dissolve into a dark emptiness. He turned and, for the last time, put Malfoy Manor behind him.

 

__

 

He arrived at the beach front villa with minutes to spare. His mind reeling with what he had to do, he shut his eyes tightly, gritting his teeth, and proceeded forward. He knew Draco would be angry at first, but with time, he'd see why Theo had to do it. He'd forgive him, and all would be right with the world.

Wand tucked away in his back pocket, he walked into the room, lavishly decorated, chairs lined up on either side with a petaled aisle in the center. He quietly took his seat at the back, not wanting to draw attention to himself.

The music started, and Draco walked down the aisle. He looked so handsome in his dress robes, emerald green with silver stitching accentuating his grey eyes. He joined the Minister for Magic at the altar, and turned to await the arrival of his bride.

Everyone stood and turned as she entered, sighs of  _oohs_  and  _aahs_  whispered throughout the crowd. Theo kept his eyes on Draco, a looming sadness creeping in. The moment his love met the eyes of the witch in the flowing white gown, his heart sank. He knew he'd lost. The love and admiration in Draco's eyes as he gazed at the woman approaching was unlike anything Theo had ever seen before. As she passed him, a glint of red from the Gryffindor-coloured jewels adorning her gown caught his attention, and he could taste the blood in his mouth as he bit his tongue, trying to hold back the rage churning within his soul.

_I really thought you were on my side, but now there's nobody by my side._

As she reached the head of the aisle and turned to face Draco, soon to become the new Mrs. Weasley-Malfoy, Theo snapped. He jumped out of his seat, pulling his wand, taking aim. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. Draco turned to look at Theo, realising something was about to happen, but unable to form words. He put a hand up, motioning for Theo to stop.

"I needed you! I needed you to be there. But you—you let me down, Draco. After everything, I was always there. And in the end, you let me down."

"Theo! Wait! We can talk about this. I'm still here for you. I'm here." Draco's eyes were pleading as he tried to reason with him.

"No!  _It's all in my head_ , like you said. It's all in my head. I just hope you will be there when  _she_  needs you the most. Don't let  _her_  down, Draco. I'm done with you."

Theo turned to leave, but paused when a thought screamed out at him.  _If I can't have him…._

He glanced over his shoulder and looked into the eyes of the man he'd loved for 15 years as tears spilled from his eyes. With a flick of his wrist, a bolt of green aimed for the chest of the woman who'd ruined his life.

Screams sounded all around. People were grabbing at him, but he was too quick, his robes slipping through their fingers. He snaked through the crowd, rushing forward to grab Draco and make a run for it. He had to try. He knew if he could just get Draco away from all of this, he'd see. He'd see that they were meant to be together.

When he finally got to where Draco had been standing, he stopped short, his knees hitting the ground hard, but Theo didn't notice. As he gazed down into the lifeless grey eyes of his best friend, he realised his mistake. He'd missed the mark. In life, in love, and now death, he'd fucked up.

He heard his fate over the screams of wedding guests, and as he saw the green glow coming for him, he knew that at least he could be with Draco in the next life. He had another chance, and he swore that this time Theo would not let him down.


End file.
